Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,272 discloses a torque converter including a plate welded to a turbine shell and connected to cover plates for a damper assembly. A thrust bearing is located between the plate and a stator. The patent also discloses a turbine hub to which the damper assembly is connected. The turbine hub receives torque from the turbine or the damper assembly and transmits the torque to an input shaft for a transmission.